


Softer Than Satin

by bluestnights



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Is this AU? Is this canon compliant? No one knows..., Obligatory Carol Reference, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestnights/pseuds/bluestnights
Summary: "You're so cute when you do that, thinking about whatever it is that's on your mind so intensely." Joohyun pauses, the smile on her face widening. "I do hope it had something to do with me, though."A different kind of heat has Seungwan flushing at once - the kind that stems from embarrassment - and she rolls onto her side, flustered. "People seriously think I'm the flirt when you exist," she mumbles, burrowing into the comfort of the pillow. "Unbelievable."Joohyun and Seungwan exchange some words.





	Softer Than Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lana del Rey's Blue Velvet (coincidental? you decide).

When it’s finally over Seungwan inches away, just enough to create some distance between them, eyes trained on the ceiling. There’s constantly little to say in the aftermath, but the need to utter something – just anything – is overwhelming. She bites her lip. It’s a little frustrating how words always seem to escape her for every instance she wants to affirm the moment.

 

Beside her, Joohyun laughs. The sudden sound cuts through the silence that had fallen upon them just minutes ago. Train of thought abruptly lost, Seungwan turns to her with eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

 

"You." She pats Seungwan's thigh. "You're so cute when you do that, thinking about whatever it is that's on your mind so intensely." Joohyun pauses, the smile on her face widening. "I do hope it had something to do with me, though."

 

A different kind of heat has Seungwan flushing at once - the kind that stems from embarrassment - and she rolls onto her side, flustered. "People seriously think I'm the flirt when you exist," she mumbles, burrowing into the comfort of the pillow. "Unbelievable."

 

Joohyun's only response is to giggle even more and move closer, slipping her arms around Seungwan's waist. "It's a side of me only you will ever know. And don't lie, I _know_ you like it. More than you'll admit."

 

For several seconds Seungwan mulls over that, debating whether to flatly reject the statement or acknowledge defeat. Then she groans, letting her body to curl into Joohyun's warmth. "You're right, I do. But only because I'm 100% sure you won't stop bugging me until I say it," she adds hastily, "so don't misunderstand, this is me getting it over and done with already."

 

"A victory is still a victory," Joohyun tells her, somewhat smug, and Seungwan’s tempted to roll her eyes at the complacency but a light kiss on her nape has her softening. Lips ghost across skin and in the movement she finds wanting more of it, never mind that they’d been at it all afternoon - with Joohyun everything still feels like the first time. She allows her girlfriend to shift her position until they’re face to face again, arms still wrapped around her. Instead of the confident smirk that she expects to see there’s a gentle smile in place. Seungwan swallows the lump in her throat, noting that same tenderness is also present in Joohyun’s eyes.

 

She knows this look all too well - it’s the expression solely reserved for her, shared across years and within moments that feel too short and fleeting to properly savor. Yet again, with Joohyun, everything still feels like the first time. She closes her eyes by reflex and loses herself in the way their mouths eventually meet, reaching out to gently press a palm against the small of Joohyun’s bare back. Not as passionate as when she’d been pushed onto this bed about two hours ago, her girlfriend’s kisses bruising and overpowering as they’d both tried undressing each other as hurriedly as possible. It’s not any less intoxicating though, if encounters with Joohyun are anything to go by. Seungwan’s left reeling when they part for air, looking dumbly at her girlfriend who returns her stare with so much fondness she can’t help but promptly avert her own eyes.

 

“Mind telling me what it was on your mind a while ago?” Joohyun asks quietly, cupping Seungwan’s cheek.

 

“Nothing much, really. It’s not that important.”

 

“Tell me anyway,” Joohyun says, affection seeping into every syllable, and that has Seungwan looking up for them to lock gazes once more. “You could talk about anything and I’d still listen to you no matter what.”

 

Of course you would, Seungwan thinks, and the reminder of that fact alerts her to the sensation of unsteady fluttering within her chest. About five years in, and the butterflies never go away. “You,” she blurts out. Joohyun looks at her in askance. “Again, you’re right. About earlier. I really was thinking about you. And this. This… feeling I get after every chance we get to be alone. Like now.”

 

She pauses, forcing herself to elaborate further, but it’s not exactly easy – not when the pressing need to convey everything to the love of her life is there. “Reflecting on it, it’s kind of unnecessary. I think. Have you ever felt that? Have you ever felt that urge to say something, just anything, to make sense of what just happened? Because it was amazing, much more than you could ever hope for? I do. I feel that. Every after time spent with you.”

 

Seungwan waits for an answer, and when it doesn't come after a few minutes she sighs. "Ugh, forget about it. Forget what I said, sorry for making this awkward and -"

 

"I love you," Joohyun announces suddenly. The way she declares it with extra conviction (when has she ever sounded less certain of her heart?) has Seungwan's breath hitching in her throat and she stops, listening for more.

 

"I love you, Wan. I really do. I love you and the little quirks about you, which include you overthinking things like this. I wish you wouldn't stress much over it though. I'd rather you sweat over something else." There's a cheeky grin on Joohyun's face as she says this, but before Seungwan can comment on that it's gone, replaced by the same serene expression from before. "Anyway. I love you and all of your attempts to verbalize everything. Even the part where you're making this sound like it's a dream."

 

"Who's to say it's not?" Seungwan protests. "That's part of what I wanted to say. This, us, right here and now... A dream. It's been years since I first saw you and I _still_ think this is unreal. You and I together like this? This used to be something I'd only think about before going to bed. Not just making love," she tacks on, "I mean everything. From me eventually finding about the truth of what you felt for me then, to confessing, to now... Everything. It's hard not to look back on that every time we get here. And when I do look back, I'm also seeing it all through the eyes that belonged to five-years-ago me. Do you get it now?"

 

There's much more that should follow, but speech has truly failed Seungwan at this point, so she settles for staring back at Joohyun earnestly, pressing the same hand against the small of her girlfriend's back with slightly added force.

 

They stay like that for a while until Joohyun appears to agree, cheeks reddening as she nods. "I love you," she repeats, offering another smile. "I wish I had your way with words so I could go beyond telling you what you already know. When you say it like that... I see where you're coming from. And I feel the same way."

 

"Just hearing that is enough for me. _You're_ enough for me, Joohyun."

 

The statement earns Seungwan a prolonged kiss that she returns with equal fervor. There's a tad of desperation in it, a sense of urgency that slightly throws Seungwan off - they have all the time in the world, don't they - and it leaves as quick as it had come when the mutual need to breathe comes in between them.

 

"I understand what she meant now," she whispers then, pressing her forehead against Seungwan's. "It fits."

 

Seungwan looks at her in askance. "Who? What?"

 

"The woman in the movie we watched, and in the book I read before that. That woman, Carol." Joohyun's eyes gleam with unadulterated joy. "What she said fits what I see you now as. What I've always seen you to be."

 

Only then that she understands. It's the last thing she hears - it's the last thing either of them says - before they move, and start again.

 

"My angel, flung out of space."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
